


たとえば、先寇布是一个YAKUZAだったら

by marmothole



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmothole/pseuds/marmothole
Summary: YAKUZA先，高中教师杨
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 4





	たとえば、先寇布是一个YAKUZAだったら

先寇布是一个yakuza，20出头的时候还在做小弟，给大佬的夜总会看场子。有一天正在后台抽烟，服务生来喊他去处理点事情。

先寇布拉开架势就去了，到前头一看，是一个长得很普通，一看也没什么钱的男的，已经被拦住了，不死心，好像是说要见谁。

拦住他的人很凶地说，这没有叫亚典波罗的！滚蛋！

男人说，我明明看到她了，我知道她就在这儿……

先寇布心里“啧啧啧”着，说，情感纠纷本店是不管的，不消费的话，还是得请您走路。

男人看起来是狠了狠心说，那我就消费好了……我要指名。

亚典波罗不情不愿地来了，她化了浓妆，嘴巴涂得亮晶晶的，仍然能看得出没有成年，她绕过桌子，和那男的隔着好几公里坐下。男的说，你爸爸生病了，你妈妈到处找不到你，急得很……亚典波罗不耐烦地说，老师花了这么大力气就是为了说这个吗，说完了，我可以走了吗？

男的说，就这个，你可以走了。

亚典波罗歪着脑袋，有点挑衅地说，如果我不回家呢？

男的说，受人之托，忠人之事，话我带到了，如果你无论怎样都不肯回家，我是没有办法的。

亚典波罗跺了下脚说，老师指名了我，就这样对我吗？说罢扭头跑了。

亚典波罗走了之后男的一个人坐在沙发上喝水，柠檬水不要钱，坐下就有。旁观了整个过程的先寇布幸灾乐祸地也坐下了，说哎呀，你钱都花了，一个钟还剩那么久，亚典波罗很贵的哦，你亏大了，不如我陪陪你好了，你想喝什么？

男的看了一眼酒单，脸色有点尴尬，先寇布说别担心，我请客，说着就点了一个酒，等酒的时候，男的忽然说，我不会说出去的，我报警的话，她会被学校开除，所以贵店大可放心，我喝完酒就走。

先寇布说，原来如此，您真是一个好人，早知道就不请你喝酒了。

男的笑笑说那也没关系，这儿还挺吵的，也不是非要占你这个便宜，那我就走啦。

先寇布说别走，正好我想喝两杯，你就当陪我吧。

两个人就喝了起来，不得不说，场面还挺和睦的。先寇布知道了这人姓杨，是个高中老师，亚典波罗是他的学生，关于亚典波罗的其他事他就不肯说了，可能因为先寇布是黑道，多少防备着吧。

喝完了酒，小杨老师站起来告辞，一摸口袋，脸色忽然变了。

他钱包被偷了，现在是身无分文，别说酒钱了，指名费也付不出。先寇布说算啦，都算我请客好了，敬你是个好人。

杨看起来有点沮丧，垂着头不说话，夜总会的灯照着他的侧脸，红红绿绿的，有点可怜。先寇布拍拍他的肩膀说多大点事啊，别放在心上，哈哈。

杨和先寇布告了别就走了，先寇布透过店内的大玻璃窗看到他的背影，他喝多了，走路有点不稳，没走几步就被路边的自行车绊倒，连人带车摔倒在地。先寇布冲出去，把他从自行车堆里拎起来，放放好。能走吗？先寇布问，要不要我送你？

不了不了。杨摆摆手，谢谢你……

先寇布在路边抽了根烟，回店里去了。他去前台挂账，多米尼克正好在，看了眼账单，说，哟，全挂在你账上了？你发财啦？

亚典波罗果然回去看望老爸了，但没过多久，就又再度逃家，先寇布有天上班，看到她对着手机发呆。

怎么了？先寇布问。

学校要开家长会……亚典波罗为难地说。

家长会？先寇布撇嘴，你不都上高中了吗？高中还有家长会？但随即他想到了一件事……啊，先寇布说，你不想和老爸打交道的话，不如我替你去吧！

这样可以吗……亚典波罗有点犹豫。有什么不可以的！先寇布大力拍她肩膀，就说我是你大哥！

一周后，先寇布西装笔挺，发型精致，皮鞋锃亮，出现在家长会的现场。小杨老师并不是亚典波罗的班主任，先寇布没能见到他，有点失落，倒是狠狠地出了把风头，可是出风头是家常便饭，没什么好稀奇的，先寇布并不放在心上。

先寇布决定自己去找。

小杨老师正在上着课，忽然班上起了小小的骚动，一回头，学生全在往窗外看，顺着视线看去，一个西装笔挺，发型精致，皮鞋锃亮的先寇布站在教室外的花坛边上，正完美地微笑着。

你怎么来了？小杨问。

我来开家长会，我是达斯提的哥哥。

小杨老师看起来惊讶极了。这真是……

这真是命运的安排啊！先寇布握住小杨老师的手，说，实不相瞒，我们也是前几天才刚刚相认的……

哦对了，先寇布说，他从西装口袋里掏出一只皮夹，递给小杨老师，喏，你的钱包。

小杨老师看起来更惊讶了。

这倒没什么，先寇布得意洋洋地说，街面上有几个熟人，一打听就知道。里面有你的证件，应该不会错，杨威利老师。钱你也可以点点数目……

太谢谢你了，小杨老师说，那我先把钱还给你……

不必了，先寇布按住了他的手，一点小钱，不用放在心上，如果一定要放在心上的话，就请只放在心上。

两个人在学校里转了转，正好午休了，小杨老师拿了便当，跑到天台上去吃。先寇布买了一个面包，坐在小杨老师身边，也吃着。

你平时都在这里吃饭吗？先寇布问。

嗯，小杨老师说，这里安静，视线也很开阔。

是个好地方呢。先寇布附和道。

先寇布站在杨威利的办公室里，翻看他的办公桌，这时已经放学了，校园整个安静下来，变成一块巨大的无机物，热闹在很远很远之外，他们处于一个暂时的真空。

这是谁？先寇布指着书页上的一个人问。

上杉谦信。

是军神啊，先寇布点点头，把书放回桌子上。我听卡介伦说，你之前是军校毕业的？

杨威利苦笑着挠挠头：卡介伦这个大嘴巴……

杨威利读的是军校，研究战史，毕业后进入战史研究所，本该就这样度过一生的……可是半年前，研究所由于经费不足，需要裁撤人员，杨威利因为和顶头上司特留交恶，被第一个开除。现在这个教师的职位，还是经他之前的学长卡介伦介绍才得到的。

卡介伦说，别看他那个样子，当年可是战略课专业第一呢，当然咯，我们只说他脖子以上的部分……

先寇布说，也不能怪卡介伦老师，是我骗他说我是你的好友，他才说这些话的。杨威利欲言又止地看着他。先寇布谦虚地笑笑。

两个人一起走出夜幕笼罩的校园，街道上灯光很亮，在这个城市，黑夜仿佛并不存在，只是白天换了一张脸，又回来了。

他们一起走到地铁站，因为方向相反，就要在这里告别了。

先寇布说，我还以为你是亚典波罗的班主任，原来不是，你还真是个好人。

杨威利说，你也是啊，一般的夜场经理不会帮员工来开家长会的……吧？先寇布并不是经理，只是一个小弟，嘴上却已经十分甜蜜地回应了：哪里哪里，过奖了。

先寇布照旧在夜总会的后台抽着烟，多米尼克来找他，说，嘿！帮我个忙，明天替我去看望爱尔芙丽德。

先寇布挑眉，怎么，她快生了？小孩爸爸是谁知道了吗？

多米尼克耸耸肩，她不肯说。我猜，大概是哪个财团的公子哥儿吧。她一丝不苟地微笑着，同时攥着拳头。

先寇布笑着说，我去合适吗？

多米尼克说，没有比你更合适的了，花花公子。

先寇布兴致勃勃地问，哦？我哪里合适，说来听听？

多米尼克冷笑，性别男，取向男，恰到好处地讨人厌，她绝无可能看上你。先寇布哈哈大笑着说谢谢夸奖。

第二天是个雨天，先寇布去医院探望了爱尔芙丽德，陪她做了产检，出了妇产科的大门，先寇布正在门廊下点烟，就看到另一栋住院部大楼的门口，杨威利和亚典波罗走了出来。

亚典波罗撑了一把黑伞，看不见脸，向着杨威利的方向说着什么，握伞的手因为用力，微微地颤抖着。

杨威利沉默地听着，他渐渐地被雨淋湿了，又显得可怜兮兮了起来，听了一会儿，他伸出一只手，摸了摸亚典波罗的脑袋。他自始至终没有说话。

亚典波罗一个人撑着伞走了。

先寇布饶有兴致地旁观着这一切，直到杨威利转过身来，两人目光相接。杨威利的视线很自然地抬起，瞄向先寇布头顶的字，先寇布心想，哎哟卧槽，坏了……

先寇布在医院门口的便利店买了两把伞，和杨威利一起走了一段。伞很小，是透明的，两个人的肩膀都淋湿了，人行道上有很多水洼，脏兮兮的，先寇布却走得兴高采烈。

医院离站台不远，很快就到了，两个人争先恐后地冲进屋檐下躲雨，先寇布像只大狗一般抖动着身上的水。

杨威利的头发全湿了，贴在脸上，让他显得越发的小了，根本不像一个三十来岁的人。他扬起脸来看站牌，路灯的光照着，没擦净的水珠亮晶晶地从他的脸颊上滚落，先寇布意识到，这已经很危险了。

  
不得不承认，先寇布很有一点做YAKUZA的天赋，到了这一年快结束的时候，他已经很有名，当上了他所在的这片地方的管事大哥，手下有了小弟。先寇布春风得意，不想有天喝完酒出来走在回家路上，黑暗中忽然冲出一个人，招呼也不打，上来就是一刀，先寇布眼疾手快，躲了过去，随即踢翻了路边的几个垃圾桶，撒腿就跑。

对方早有准备，前后堵截，人越来越多，先寇布被逼进一条小路，他的腿受了伤，刚才躲过的那致命的一刀也在他肋骨上来了一下子，痛倒不很痛，可是行动不便，他倒是不怕的，以一种几乎是冷酷的态度，只是跑，跑，跑。

杨威利就是在这时忽然出现的。

他从一个小便利店出来，走向路边的车，一回头就看到满身是血的先寇布朝他跑过来。杨威利没多想，拉开车门让先寇布钻进后座，自己也坐进去，一脚油门就开走了。

杨威利带先寇布回了家，给他简单处理了伤口。先寇布的酒劲退了，疼痛慢慢浮上来，不太好受。他两只手的指节都破了皮，是打人打的，身上的伤，是让别人打的。

处理完伤口杨威利就铺床去了，先寇布尾随而来，把自己搭在杨威利后背上。杨威利背着先寇布艰难地铺着床。

先寇布说，谢谢。

杨威利说，不客气，但你能不能先下去？先寇布说不能。

先寇布忽然说，别铺了，我们先来做点别的。杨威利被他压得站立不稳，整个人脸朝下拍在床上。

杨威利：等等，你的伤？

先寇布说，伤不碍事的，我可以和你做那件事吗？刚才说不定杀人了，不知道为什么，一想到这个就兴奋得不行……我说的都是实话，你会拒绝我吗？

杨威利看起来有点茫然，却没有拒绝，先寇布亲他的时候，他笨拙地回应了。

先寇布说，听说你的战争策略科目学得好极了，模拟作战，在虚假的战场上杀人的时候，你也会有快感吗……

杨威利发出意义不明的喘息声。

当天夜里，凌晨三点钟，先寇布的大佬留涅布尔克被人一枪击中头部，死在自己的家中。

先寇布作为首要嫌疑犯被警方传唤。

当夜案发时，他和杨威利在一起，可是只有他们两个人，没有旁证，实情又是这样的难以启齿……先寇布起初并没有报什么期望，他甚至没有做任何的辩解，打算就这样认罪了，可是杨威利来了，他说愿意为先寇布作证。

先寇布在警察局呆了一周，最终因为证据不足，他被释放了。

先寇布出来后第一件事去杨威利家，可是他不在，去学校，也不在，连亚典波罗都不知道杨威利去哪儿了，他仿佛消失了，从这个拥挤的城市中，蒸发了……

先寇布当然知道人不存在蒸发这一回事，蒸发了，就是死了。杨威利呢，他也会死吗……

傍晚的时候先寇布接到了一个电话，约他去某个大楼。他要求与杨威利对话，以证明他还活着，对方冷酷地切断了通话。

先寇布没有选择了，他冷静地准备这一切，带上他所能搜罗到的全部武器：三把格洛克，十六个弹夹，两个警用的M84震撼弹。他甚至有点激动：毕竟，他就要在这个世界上人口最稠密的地方大开杀戒了。

先寇布从大楼的正面入口进入，一个房间一个房间地找，这是一场相当类型片、相当程式化的厮杀，慢镜头，血，断肢，澎湃的弦乐，子弹壳……因为过于冗长，在此不予详述。

最终先寇布在十七楼的天台找到了杨威利。

杨威利坐在大片的血迹中，血来自他腿上的伤口。还好他还有气儿，没死，但就这样流血下去的话离死也不远了。先寇布从地上捡了个手机，用沾满血因而变得黏糊糊的手指拨了急救电话。

走上天台的时候先寇布都气笑了。但他还是忍着，做完了上述的一切。

他的身后有人试图开枪，被他补了一梭子，不动了。先寇布的腿受伤了，血把裤管都洇透，所以他是拄着枪一瘸一拐地走上来的，这一梭子打完，他是再也没有武器了。

先寇布终于大发脾气，拿打空的枪劈头盖脸地打那个已经不动了的人。边打边喊，你们是不是有病？啊？当了YAKUZA脑子都当瓦特了？把人藏在天台上？你们知不知道老子从哪里开始找？他妈的一楼！一楼！老子从一楼，一间屋一间屋找到他妈的十七楼！早说一声老子坐电梯不行吗？！我艹你们的妈！！！

杨威利在他澎湃的骂声中把眼睛睁开一条缝。先寇布大喜过望：你醒啦？我来救你了，你不会死吧？

杨威利气若游丝地说：死不了，你好他妈吵……

先寇布说，那我不吵了，不吵了……

先寇布和杨威利并肩坐着，他把杨威利的脑袋放在自己的肩膀上。杨威利又昏睡过去了。厮杀了一夜，天快要亮了。事实证明，不论如何度过，一夜都是非常短暂的。人说露水情缘，露水情缘，原来是这么回事。先寇布听见远远的警笛声，他知道自己的时间不多了。

先寇布小声说，告诉你一个秘密哦，留涅布尔克，是我杀的。

我从你家离开了两个小时，又回去了。没想到吧！

走是我想要走的，回去不是，不知道怎么就又回去了。

知道你来为我作证，我好高兴，就当场死了也愿意。不骗你。

只可惜不能逍遥法外，你醒来的时候，我大概已经在监狱里了吧。

先寇布听到了杂乱的脚步声。有人喊他把手举起来。

天终于亮了，在他们的背后，新一天的太阳升了起来，血红色的，流淌着……


End file.
